


Endlessly

by TheLostSkyGirl



Category: 2Moons The Series; 2 Moons The Novel; ForthBeam; TaeTee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSkyGirl/pseuds/TheLostSkyGirl
Summary: Forth is not a sappy romantic. But he could be. It would just take the right person.





	1. Verse 1: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is a fanfiction. The characters are an original creation of chiffon_cake. This story is set on an alternate universe so most of the content will be non-canon compliant. 
> 
> Title from Endlessly by The Cab. (Check it out!!)

_There’s a shop down the street_  
_Where they sell plastic rings for a quarter a piece_  
_I swear it_  
_Yeah I know that it’s cheap_  
_Not like gold in your dreams_  
_But I hope that you’ll still wear it_

Forth wasn’t one to believe in fairy tales and sappy, cliche romance stories. He’s heard of all those love at first sights, heart thumping, life altering moments where you meet “The One” but never really given it too much thought. He’d much rather be holed up in his room, playing X-box or strumming random tunes in his guitar. He’s sixteen for God’s sake. Who needs to be tied down at that age? Not him, that’s for sure.

That’s what he thought, until he met _him_.

It was a hot summer day (can this get any more cliche??) and he was trying his best to not melt under the sweltering heat. He would have stayed in his room but his mom, the unfair being that she is, refused to let him turn his AC on to avoid a spike in their electricity bill. And no amount of whining and pleading would change her mind. 

Ugh, moms.

So there he was, in their backyard, shirtless - he would have discarded the board shorts too but his mom screamed at him before he could do so - and trying (failing) to alleviate the heat by hiding under the tree shade. He was contemplating taking out his little brother’s kiddie pool just for the heck of it when he heard a car engine stop at the house in front of theirs. He would’ve ignored it but he was hot, bored and curious (his mom preferred the term nosy but, semantics), so he left his little cocoon to investigate.

The house across the street had been vacant for a couple of months now, the previous owner having left for Alaska - lucky bastard. It pretty much looked like his house - 2 storeys with a large enough backyard, except theirs had green grass and the other one had dried weeds sprouting everywhere. 

He saw a white Toyota Camry parked out front and a moving truck just a few kilometers away. A tall man in his forty’s was standing in the front yard inspecting the overgrown shrubs probably contemplating whether the weeding job was worth the move. Forth snickered at the thought. A few more minutes passed and the moving truck was parking behind the Camry. 

Forth watched quietly as a woman, probably the wife, stepped out of the car and joined her husband. They were speaking to each other while looking around the house. They were soon joined by a burly man who Forth figured as one of the movers. He saw movement inside the car but couldn’t really make out much due to the window tints. He didn’t have to wait long though because a couple of minutes later, the car door opened and out came the most beautiful boy Forth had ever seen in his life.

Now, Forth definitely had seen his fair share of beautiful people, his school most definitely had a few of it. But this boy, who looked about his age, was a whole new level. Fair skin, perfectly rounded face and deep set eyes - at least that’s what it looked like from where he was. His skin looked really smooth and Forth had a sudden urge to run his hands over them just to see what they looked like in contrast to his own tan skin. 

His train of thought surprised him quite a bit. He’s never really been attracted to anyone. He was far more engrossed in his music and video games to pay attention to any guy or girl. He knew he was attractive (no, he was not being conceited) and he had a few people approach him but he never gave them any time of the day. So his reaction to this boy he hasn’t even met in person was kind of disturbing. Not that he was complaining. He most definitely want to meet this boy and see what color his eyes were.

With that in mind, he immediately made a quick dash towards their new neighbors, not even bothering to check the road for any oncoming vehicle (thank fuck there wasn’t). 

“Hello there!” he greeted, “are you the ones moving here?”

Four pair of eyes turned to him. The woman had one of her eyebrows raised towards him, the man gave him a small smile, the mover immediately ignored him and the boy, the beautiful boy, just looked at him like he was some sort of idiot. That’s when he realized he was shirtless. He could feel his cheeks heating up due to embarrassment but he was already here and if they noticed his red face, he can always just blame the heat.

“Uhh, sorry about this,” he gestured to his bare torso, “it’s kind of really hot,” he explained.

The woman lowered her eyebrows and gave him a smile.

“Of course dear. Are you from across the street?” she inquired.

“Yes ma’am.” See, he can be polite. “My name’s Forth.”

The man took a step towards him. “Hello Forth. Nice to meet you. I’m Mike and this is my wife Sarah and our son Beam.”

_“Beam. Not a name you hear everyday,”_ Forth thought to himself. 

He shook hands with Mike and Sarah before turning to face Beam who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Uhm. Hi. I’m Forth,” he said before offering his hand.

“You said that already,” Beam said with a little smirk but still took Forth’s hand for a shake.

If anyone asks Forth if he felt sparks upon their contact, he would deny it. Because he didn’t. He most definitely did not feel goose bumps run through his skin the moment he held Beam’s soft hands. And his heart most definitely did not skip a beat at the sound of his voice. Nope.

The skin contact did not last long, much to Forth’s relief (he still refuses to admit that he was disappointed). Beam gave him a small smile before addressing his father.

“Can we go inside now? I’m tired,” he said. His tone had a slight edge to it that his father ignored. 

“Beam, don’t be rude.”

Beam just rolled his eyes, sent Forth a small nod then turned his back to get inside the car again. Forth just stared at his back dumbfounded.

_Snarky._

He heard Beam’s father sigh so he faced him once more. 

“Sorry about him. He doesn’t really approve of this move,” he explained with a small smile which Forth returned.

“S’fine. He’ll get used to it. It’s actually quiet a good neighborhood. There’s a clubhouse with a pool. The park is just within walking distance and the mall is not that far off. He won’t get bored.”

“That’s good to hear,” he saw Mike hesitate a little, “and I know we just met you and all but I hope you can keep him company from time to time. You seem to be about the same age. He won’t say it out loud but he could use a friend.”

Forth’s brain went on overdrive at the suggestion. He didn’t even dwell on Mike’s implication that his son was a loner. Already he was listing down in his mind all the places he could take Beam to, forgetting for a second that he was pretty much a couch potato. But somehow, the thought of spending time with the ill-tempered boy with a snarky attitude made him happy.

He’ll think about that later.

“Sure.”

Mike’s smile widened. He would have replied but they heard a shrill voice shouting Forth’s name. Forth resisted the urge to groan out loud.

_Mom._

He gave Mike and Sarah an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I’d like to help you with the move but my mom will skin me alive if I don’t show up in the next 15 seconds.”

Sarah giggled. Mike laughed out loud.

“It’s no problem. You should get back now. It was nice meeting you.”

“It was nice meeting you too. Feel free to knock on our door if you need anything.”

With that, he waved goodbye and crossed the road. He was almost at the front door when he turned back and waved at the figure inside the car. He wasn’t sure if Beam saw him but he didn’t really care. He’ll see him again soon anyway.

He’ll make sure of that.


	2. Verse 1:Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac N' Cheese is orgasmic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a month and that it's a bit short. Thank you to those who took time to read. I really appreciate it.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my grammar nazi. You know who you are. :)

Forth was slowly becoming a permanent visitor in the house across the street. He had been going over everyday for 7 days without fail, mostly to help Mike clean up the yard. As a matter of fact, he’s been going over to the neighbors a lot that his parents took notice. Especially his mom. And when his mom notices, it was bound to be discussed.

“So Forth, decided to part ways with your bed finally?” his mom casually asked during dinner. 

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was really tired. He was helping Mike trim the never ending overgrowth in their backyard all afternoon. All he wanted was to eat then sleep. But his mom had other ideas, obviously.

“What are you talking about Mom?” he said as calmly as he can. 

“Nothing really. Just noticed you’ve been up and about the neighbors place the past week,” his mom seemed too keen to keep it a casual conversation.

He shrugged. “They’re new. They need help. I offered.”

“Oh! How nice of you to offer your help to them. If only you were nice enough to offer your help inside your own house,” his mom flashed him an all too sweet smile.

Now, he couldn’t suppress his groan. He saw his dad silently laughing while his brother just looked bored. 

Very helpful.

“Our front yard doesn’t need trimming Mom. And you pretty much got everything covered inside the house. Plus, the last time I tried to help you, you threw me out of the house,” he reasoned.

“You almost burned the house down!” she shrieked. He saw his dad flinch but remained quiet otherwise.

“Whatever.” it wasn’t entirely his fault really. How was he supposed to know he couldn’t just plug the vacuum directly to the outlet. So maybe, a fuse blew up but there wasn’t a fire. His mom just exaggerates a lot.

“Don’t whatever me. Look, I think it’s great that you’re helping the neighbors and that you’re actually moving around instead of just passing out on the couch. I just don’t want you to overdo it. We barely know these people.”

He sighed.

“I’m not a kid Mom. I can take care of myself. Besides, they’re really nice people. You should talk to them sometime.”

“But--”

Before his Mom could finish her sentence, his dad cleared his throat. Oh now, he speaks.

“Let him be Clara. If he wants to help, let him help. If you get worried, you can always just cross the road and check on him. Don’t let this get any bigger than it should be.” 

His dad was the type of person who rarely talks, but when he does talk, it’s reasonable and actually makes sense.

His mom was quiet for a while before she threw her hands up in the air and sighed. 

“Fine. I’ll leave you alone. Just be home before dinner.”

He nodded enthusiastically, glad that it was over. He flashed his dad a grateful smile before finishing his dinner.

 

Beam was a tough nut to crack.

It was a fact Forth was made aware during the week that he’s been going over to Beam’s house. He’s been going in and out of the house but the boy barely acknowledged his presence. The most he could get was a raised eyebrow.

Normally, he would have just ignored it. But he still had this weird urge to get to know Beam better. There was just something about the boy that draws him in.

He was finishing up trimming the bushes in the backyard when he heard the back door open. When he turned around, he was surprised to see Beam standing there with his arms crossed.

“Mom said to take a break. Dad went out to the hardware store to get some supplies so he won’t be back for a while,” Beam said in a bored tone.

Forth just looked at him, shocked. That was the longest sentence Beam has said to him all week. He almost thought he was delirious.

When Beam noticed his lack of response, he frowned at Forth.

“What’s up with you? Heat finally seeped into your head and melted what’s left of your brain,” Beam said with a condescending smirk. 

“What? No! I was just surprised you talked me. You haven’t really said anything to me for a week,” Forth said shrugging.

Beam just scoffed.

“I don’t talk to anyone. It’s a gift. Now, are you gonna eat or not?” Beam raised one eyebrow at him. Forth couldn’t do anything else but sigh and followed Beam inside the house. 

It wasn’t until the smell of cheese hit Forth’s nose that he realized he was starving. Beam’s mom made Mac N’ Cheese and Forth was salivating. Beam must have noticed that he was practically eye raping the food because he gave Forth an exaggerated eye roll. This boy’s eyes will seriously fall off their sockets one day and Forth will be there to laugh at it.

But first, food.

Forth couldn’t suppress a moan from his mouth the moment the cheesy goodness touched his tongue. If there was a Mac N’ Cheese heaven, this was it. He was sure of it. He saw Beam shot him an odd look but he paid him no mind, for once. Instead he took another bite of his food and let out another loud moan.

“Dude,” Beam said while kicking him on the shin. Forth just raised his eyebrows at him.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re orgasming right now.” He smirked.

It was Forth’s turns to roll his eyes.

“It’s called foodgasm, thank you very much,” he replied before returning to devouring his food.

“Huh. I wonder if you sound like that during sex,” Beam said nonchalantly going back to eating his own food.

Forth choked on his food. He DID not just say that! Right??! He stared at Beam wide-eyed. When Beam noticed him staring, he just gave him an innocent look. But Forth somehow knew he was far from innocent.

“I don’t think that’s an appropriate thing to say to a guy you just met a week ago.”

“I don’t think it’s appropriate to spend so much time in the house of a guy you just met a week ago.”

Beam got him there. But he won’t back down.

“Your parents gave me permission. Plus I’m helping clean your backyard.”

Beam scoffed at him. 

“Yeah right. But we both know that isn’t your real intention.”

Beam looked at him straight in the eye with a smirk playing at his lips. Forth couldn’t muster a comeback. He couldn’t even process a coherent thought. Had Beam noticed his lingering stares? Had Beam felt the way Forth would tense up every time Beam was close? Had Beam figured out his attraction?

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update soon! No promises though.


	3. Verse 1:Part3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a date. Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeep! just wanted to thank everyone who took time to read this little thing. Just, thank you so much.

“W-w-what?” Forth managed to stutter out because he was an idiot like that.

Beam just gave him a cheeky grin. “C’mon now Forth. Do you honestly take me for an idiot?”

Forth had two options: lie his way through or admit to his new found attraction to the boy in front of him. But since he’s also a coward on top of being an idiot, he chose option A.

“I still don’t get what you mean,” he managed to come off nonchalant. 

Beam rolled his eyes. Again. “Please,” Beam scoffed, “we both know you’re trying to mooch off my father.”

Forth had to stop and process what Beam said. He thought Forth was trying to get paid. He didn’t think Forth was into him. He didn’t think Forth was eye-raping him every chance he got. Well, not really eye-raping, just watching. Not stalking. Just observing. Now, he was just getting creepy. Bottom line, Beam didn’t know of Forth’s blooming attraction.

Forth almost sighed with relief. Don’t get him wrong, it’s not that he didn’t want Beam to know. But he just met the boy. He barely know him. Besides, he wasn’t 100% sure of his feelings yet.

Getting back on the matter at hand, Forth gave Beam a slight glare which the other boy did not see as he was so focused on his own food.

“I’m not trying to mooch off your Dad.”

Beam turned to him with a raised eyebrow as if to say “really?”

Forth groaned. “I’m not! Can’t I just be a helpful neighbor?”

Beam didn’t answer. He had a skeptical look on his face. Forth clamped down the shudder that was threatening to rise on his body from the look Beam was giving him. After a few minutes of a stare-down, Beam just shrugged and went back to his food.

Forth wanted to question him, but decided against it. He really didn’t want to argue anymore. As long as Beam wasn’t aware of Forth’s feelings, he’s good. For now.

They finished their meal in silence. Beam didn’t even give Forth a chance to offer to wash the dishes when he just grabbed Forth’s plate and loaded it in the dishwasher. The air was awkward and Forth didn’t know how to break it. Sighing, he mumbled a quick thanks and went back to his work at the yard. 

 

The sky was turning orange when Forth decided to call it a day. His back was aching and his head throbbed from trying to think of a way to clear the air with Beam. Their conversation wasn’t really awkward worthy and he didn’t understand how it came to be so. All he knows is he needed to talk to Beam before he went home or he won’t be able to get some sleep tonight.

A flash of red caught his eye. He saw a piece of paper stuck in the tree beside the house. He went closer to see what it was. He couldn’t suppress the grin breaking on his face when he read what was on the paper. Wiping his hand on the towel he brought with him, he rushed inside the house to look for Beam. He saw Beam’s mother preparing for dinner.

“Hey Sarah,” he greeted and remembered he wasn’t able to thank her for the food because he was too busy mowing when she came back. 

“Hey Forth. I was just about to call you in. It’s almost night. Would you like to stay for dinner?” she asked with a warm smile.

“Thanks, but I should get home. My mom might castrate me if I’m not home for dinner. By the way, thanks for the food earlier. Your Mac N’ Cheese was the best I’ve ever had.”

“Now, now. Let’s not flatter this lady too much,” Sarah said and let out a tinkling laugh. Forth had to smile at that.

“Um,” he hesitated, “Is Beam here? I kinda wanted to ask him something,” he said scratching the back of his neck.

Sarah’s eyes lit up. It’s almost like she couldn’t believe someone would actually want to talk to her son. Forth couldn’t blame her. 

“Yes. He’s up in his room. Second door on the left. Knock twice, if he doesn’t answer, tell him I’ll burn his X-box to the ground.” The fact that she was saying it with a smile on her face made Forth’s skin crawl. He just gave her a nod and hurried to the stairs leading to the second floor.

When he found Beam’s room, he contemplated doing what Sarah said. Deciding, there was no harm in trying, he knocked on the door twice. No answer.

Forth let out a shaky breath. Oh well, mother’s know best.

“Beam, you mom said if you don’t answer the door, she’ll burn your X-box to the ground.”

He started counting. He barely reached three when he heard a loud groan and even louder banging. Looks like Sarah’s threat worked. Beam opened the door with a scowl on his face. Forth couldn’t resist smiling.

“What?” Beam spat. But the hostility in his voice did nothing to faze Forth. He was a man on a mission after all.

“I’m guessing that’s not the first time she used that threat,” he said still with a smile on his face.

Beam just rolled his eyes at him.

“Seriously dude. Stop doing that. You’re gonna push your eyes so far back in your head, you’ll see your brain.”

Beam let out an irritated huff. “What do you want Forth? If it’s to comment on my habits, then you’ve done it. Now leave.” He made to close the door but Forth’ foot was already blocking it before he could.

“Wait. Chill will ‘ya.” Beam raised his eyebrow at him so he hurried to explain his intention before Beam tried to close the door to his face again. “Listen, there’s this thing the town does before summer ends. It’s like a carnival slash fair thing. They say it’s to celebrated the end of summer, but really it’s just a way to console the teenagers and give them motivation to go back to school but it works so whatever. Anyway, since you’re new, I figured I’d invite you and all. But you don’t have to, if you don’t want. I just thought you’d like to see more of the town before school starts and yeah…” he trailed off to catch his breath. He’s never talked that fast before but he didn’t really wanna risk the chance of Beam interrupting him.

Speaking of Beam, he had an amused smile playing at his lips while looking at Forth. Forth gave himself a mental pat in the back. It was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

“You done?” Beam asked in his usual cocky tone.

“Yeah. So…” Forth started fidgeting a little. He wouldn’t blame Beam if he said no. It was spur of the moment after all. But it really won’t be so bad if he said yes. Matter of fact, it would be so awesome if he said yes. 

Beam was silent for a while and Forth was glad he was actually thinking about it.

“When is this carnival fair thing?” Beam asked with curiosity that made Forth smile again.

“It starts this weekend but it will last for a week so we can go whenever you feel like it,” Forth tried not to sound too hopeful.

Beam was silent again and Forth could almost feel the sweat dripping on his back. 

Finally, after about an eternity (30 seconds, really) of contemplating, Beam nodded at him. “Fine, I’ll go. But I better have fun, or I’ll sack you,” he said before closing the door.

Forth didn’t even notice the rudeness, he was too busy processing Beam’s response.

He said yes. He actually said yes. Forth almost did a happy dance in the hallway before he remembered that he was calm and brooding Forth who definitely didn’t do a happy dance in the hallway of his crush’s house. 

But damn if he wanted to just ignore the label and bask it the glory of his date with Beam.

Wait. He had to mentally and physically slap himself at that.

It wasn’t a date.

But he most definitely wanted it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. Haha. I couldn't wait till next week to post this. Thanks for reading and hopefully it's to your liking!


End file.
